


Coeurl Got Your Tongue?

by owlymerlin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cor ends up becoming the dad of 4 stray baby coeurl, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin
Summary: Cor tries to help the refugees from the shores of Galahd as their forest burns. He learns why the empire wants it gone when he finds a woman protecting four baby coeurl. All of whom turn into kids. What the hell was the Marshall going to do about 4 coeurl kittens? Adopt them, he guesses.





	1. Barely an Armful

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn, there is a small part where a woman is dead and Cor describes her wounds, but it's not graphic. Just saying as a warning.

Galahd is falling and Cor was out of his damned mind. Here he was, standing among a small group of Crownsguard - those " _man_ " enough to defy orders for something right. They essentially herded the Galahdians who remained at the shores to the boats sitting in the water. The crude wall Cor built days ago with his men crumbled as a mirage of bullets pelt at it. Some whiz past the makeshift wall and into the water. A sense of urgency comes over the Galahdians. A few drop to their knees, praying to Rumah to stop the empire from burning the only home they have. Cor wishes he could tell them why their prayers are ignored, but he doesn’t know the answer. So he just helps them back up, rough hands tugging them back to their feet. 

“You can pray on the ship, but you need to move. Now!” Cor says. His boots are soaked and so too are his socks. The worst combination, but he doesn’t stop. There are still more people that need help. 

Somewhere, Cor isn’t sure where yet, a woman screams. He scans the shores, trying to find the source. Maybe she was just hurt, he could save her. But she doesn’t scream or moan, or anything. Cor almost abandons his endeavor when he hears meowling. 

“What the hell?” He mutters more to himself than for anyone else. 

He follows the sound as it grows from one meowling to several. People, refugees and Crownsguard alike, are calling to him. Trying to get him onto the ship, but he brushes their attempts aside. He needs to find the source of the sound. Something pulls him toward it. Electricity in the air that urges him forward. He needs to find them, whatever  _ they _ were. 

A hiss sounds to his left.

There. 

Cor moves a bit of brush. Damned all the plants. He winces at the curse, knowing the forests of Galahd were burning. 

A woman curled around four small animals lays in a patch of grass and sand from the shores. She’s dead. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. Not with the gaping holes from shrapnel. But they’re not. Four baby coeurl. Each a different colour and different markings, but still hovering over this dead woman. Was she their mother? Who in the right mind would - Cor shakes his head. Galahd held many secrets. Maybe this was one of them. 

Meowling and nudging the woman, Cor almost sees the humanity behind the gestures. They look more like kittens than they do their older counterparts. So much so, Cor makes the mistake of bending to pick up the one hissing at him from his boots. He’s white with purple spots peeking through. It shocks him with one of its whiskers, more like static electricity really, but it was enough for him to drop the poor thing back into the sand. 

“Marshal!” 

Cor ducks his head back out of the brush. The ships are leaving. This was it. If he didn’t move now, he would be stuck here until Regis found a way to get him. Cor doesn’t want that. Regis would be pissed, not that Cor would care about being reprimanded. He could still win against Regis in a fight, but that wasn’t the problem. The coeurl. They would be defenseless. 

He sighs.

Cor was really out of his damned mind.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Cor stares at the kittens. “I’m taking you with me.” 

They protest. Hissing and clawing at the arms that grabs at them, and Cor is acutely aware his arms are going numb. He can’t leave them to fend for themselves, not when this woman clearly tried to protect them. 

“Would you stop shocking me? I want to get you to safety. Damn.” Cor stuffs the coeurl who shocked him first into his jacket. 

He learns picking them up by the scruff of their neck, they go limp. No more biting or getting shocks. Together, the coeurl are barely more than an armful, but at least they’re not wiggling anymore. He assumes they realise he’s not leaving any of them behind, except for the woman. No, he can’t think of that right now. Deal with the pain later and try to figure out what the hell he was going to say to Regis about bringing four coeurl back with him. 


	2. Secrets of Galahd

None of the crew members of the ship are fond of the kittens, but Cor doesn’t care. Turns out they were more than just some stray kittens. Cor shakes his head at the four kids curled up next to him and in his lap. Those coeurl kittens, each one of them shifters. This was the secret of Galahd. The one the empire wanted to burn all the forests for. If they couldn’t have the shifters, no one would. 

“Thank you.” Cor says to a woman who brought him more blankets. She’s also from Galahd he notes from the braids in her hair. 

“Did you know?” 

Cor stares at her before shrugging. Of course he didn't know.

“Gods, you just saved four baby coeurl not knowing?” She sits beside him, laughing loud and openly. “Are you crazy?”

“Maybe,” Cor remarks.

He threads his hand through the dark hair of the white coeurl and purple spots. They’re different now. They all look like they belong together, but as coeurl, they were all different. How the hell did that even work? All of them with their dark hair, a few braids here and there, but they all look similar to Cor. If he didn't watch them shift, their pelts falling away, Cor wouldn't know which was which.

“What will you do?” 

Cor shrugs because it’s the truth. What he wants to do is sleep. She nods her head. Cor knows she can’t possibly understand what he meant with the shrug, but doesn’t say anything else. He just wraps his arms around the kids and settles in for the long ship ride back to Insomnia. For the first time in the past week, Cor lets his eyes close. His breathing evens out and he feels at peace. But peace doesn't last when you have four kids who change into coeurl. One bites him for attention. They're hungry. Cor groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Cor finds out the coeurl are kids. He knows nothing about taking care of kids.


	3. Fourth Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus meets them before Regis gets to.

They’re kittens again. Cor tries to put them into clothes. He tries to get them to take a bath before he presents them to Regis. But they have other plans. His attempts were just ploys to give him more time to think if he was honest with himself. How the hell is he going to explain four shifting kids and the possibility there were others out there. Three days pass since he and the kittens arrived on land. Each day someone new came to summon Cor. And each day he growls at them to go away, he needs peace. But now Clarus is at the door, pounding away. 

“Cor!” 

He sighs. There is no getting around it now. Making sure the kittens aren’t near the door, he goes over and opens it. He nearly misses getting struck in the face with Clarus’ hand. 

“Fuck, Clarus.” Cor steps back and lets the man in. “Hurry up. I don’t want any of them to get out. I already had to wrestle one of them back in.”

“Before _what_ exactly gets out?” Clarus asks as he comes in.

“Them.” Cor nods his head to the four kittens who are now eyeing Clarus from the center of the living room. 

The one who shocked Cor when they first met stands in front of the others, whiskers crackling. Nyx is his name, or at least that was the only word that came out of the kid’s mouth on the boat. Each said a word, their names, Cor assumes. He has Crowe, a wild-haired girl who bites when she doesn’t get her way. Nyx who shocks anything that gets too close to the others. Libertus, who follows Nyx like a lost puppy almost. And lastly, there was Pelna, who apparently didn’t come from Galahd, but was still a shifter. He is meek, but the others protected him like one of their own. Cor only knows the kid is different through his accent and when Cor asks him a question about it, the others hiss at him. Wherever the kid is from, it didn’t matter. They are all here in Insomnia now. 

“What the hell did you bring back?” 

“Little goblins. Those little monsters won’t stay shifted long enough to actually take a bath, let alone wear clothes.” Cor shrugs. Anything Clarus finds out now he will tell Regis, so who cares about formality now. “I picked them up on my way out of Galahd. I couldn’t just leave them, look at them.” 

Nyx crackles his whiskers as Clarus steps forward. It’s Crowe who pushes past Libertus and Nyx to swat at the robes Clarus is wearing. Robes that mean he came from a council meeting. 

“Crowe, no! Those are expensive and I don’t want Clarus bitching about needing new ones.” He grips the meowling coeurl as she falls limp in his arms. She wants to swipe at Clarus some more, but can’t with Cor’s grip. So she does the next best thing and extends a whisker shocking Clarus. “Damn. I swear these kids.” 

 Clarus yelps a little but otherwise chuckles. He goes to stroke the head of Crowe. “You brought home a pack of shifting coeurl? Cor, what were you thinking? They can’t shift. These are wild creat--” 

Crowe shifts right in Cor’s hand, grinning like the coeurl she is. Clarus watches, mouth agape as pelt melts and skin is revealed. The sharp teeth receded leaving normal-looking teeth and round eyes, still sharp and intelligent. Of course, she is wearing nothing. 

“Crowe, you’re impossible.” Cor sighs. She wrestles out of his grip and shifts back into a courel the moment her feet touch the ground.  

“Do they stay mostly in their coeurl forms?” Clarus asks, eyes never leaving Crowe as she barrels into Nyx who takes to cleaning himself. The other two are still behind Nyx, though slightly more relaxed now as they lean against each other. 

“Not really. They kinda shift at will. So whatever they feel like. Keeping them out of trouble on the ship was a handful, but I managed.” Cor glances at Clarus. “I can’t just let them go to anyone.” 

“Cor, you’re sworn to Regis. If he tells you to go somewhere--” 

“Then I find someone I can trust to look after them. I won’t leave another kid whose parents are shit.” Cor crosses his arms. He’s let one kid slip through his fingers, who won’t let these four kids go. They already lost one person in their lives recently, they did not need the life of getting passed between one home to the next. “They need a home.”

“And you think you can give them that? A home? Cor, they’re kids.” Clarus sighs. “You’ll have to talk with Regis about this one. They’re cute, and you’re right. We can’t just hand them to anyone, but I don’t know if you should be the one to-- Ouch!” 

Nyx sneaks up behind Clarus, shuffling under the robes and nipping at his ankles. Cor snorts a laugh but picks the kitten up. “There’ll be no more biting.” 

The coeurl seems to grin as his whiskers crackle. 

“And stop threatening to shock everything. You barely hurt at this point. Wait till you’re older and can actually threaten someone,” Cor says.

“....Cor, I don’t think you should be teaching them that.” Clarus tends to the small wounds on his ankle. Nothing too major, the boots he wore taking the brunt of the little teeth. “I’ll let Regis know what’s taking you so long to report to him.” 

“Maybe he should come here.”

“You know that won’t be possible.” Clarus shakes his head. “The council have been bound up more and more every day about the resources of sending the Crownsguard to Galahd to help evacuate it.” 

“Bastards. They only think of Insomnia.” 

Clarus nods.

“I can try and get the kids in clothes and see him tomorrow? I can’t promise anything though. They’re just about as predictable as Galahdian weather.” Cor shrugs. “Anyway, want some coffee? I might get them to all shift and actually say hi for once if I bribe them with Monica’s cookies. I still don’t know where she gets them from.” 

“Drautos, actually. He bakes, or so the rumour goes. I’d love a cup.” 

The two step toward the kitchen, which isn’t really that far from the door. After all, Cor’s apartment is meant for one single person, not one and three small kittens. He’ll need to move if he wants to keep them. Perhaps Monica would want to help him figure out something more in exchange for holding one of them. Pelna more than likely, he seems to like her well enough when she came by the first night.

Cor gets the coffee going and the kittens are barreling into each other. After only three days, he doubts he could go back to an empty apartment.


	4. Of Royal Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kittens meet the king.

A week passes before Cor, along with Monica, are able to coax the kittens into itchy shirts and uncomfortable pants. Monica attempts to comb through Crowe’s hair, but only gets scratches and a bite for her efforts. Not that Cor didn’t try and warn her about the possibility of being bitten. 

“Cor, if she bites someone at the Citadel--” 

“Yeah I know. But they’ll probably deserve it,” Cor mutters. “I’ll talk with her.” 

And he does, now if she actually listens to him is another matter. 

The kittens are enthralled by the car, the way it travels just about as fast as they can run. What they don’t know is that Cor can drive faster, but there are traffic laws to obey. Monica had secured a few boosters for the smaller of the kids, Crowe and Pelna, they squirm in their seats, and Cor is tempted to roll down the window and see if they would stick out their heads. Smirking to himself, Cor continues to drive, showing off a little here and there to the four kittens as he presses the gas pedal a little harder here and there. 

Upon reaching the steps of the Citadel, Cor counts the kids. One on each of his hands and one on each of Monica’s. He’s afraid they’ll get separated and lost and the whole of Lucis will know the secret Galahd has kept. If too many people found out, the kittens would be taken from him, he knows it. So he prays to the gods, each of them as they make their way up the steps. Cor and Monica hunched over as the kittens demand to walk on their own feet and not carried. It takes them about ten minutes to go up all the stairs, Monica having to carry poor Pelna who tires easily. Libertus is on her other hand. 

“Why are there so many stairs,” he complains.

The kittens are learning quickly how to use words, but there is an accent, one that Cor knows from the refugees who came on the boat with him. Libertus and Pelna are quick to use words, Nyx and Crowe prefer to bite and hiss still.

“Because it was built that way,” Monica, the ever patient one of the two, says.

“But--”

“We don’t know why,” Cor interrupts. Libertus likes to ask the ‘but why’ questions, he notices. Pelna is more thoughtful and actually listens. Libertus only asks because he knows it pisses Cor off. “Come on, we’re going to be late. Crowe, Nyx, you two stay close. It’s going to get crowded, no shifting. That goes for you two as well. Under no circumstance are you allowed to shift here unless I say it’s okay or you need to defend yourself.”

The four kittens nod. Cor prays once more that they will listen. 

\---

“Cor Marshal Leonis, reporting your Majesty.” 

Cor takes a deep breath, his nervous only showing in the sweat beginning to form in his hands. Clarus approves of the kittens, but if his king did not, he would lose them. Monica helps him usher the four kittens in the throne room, but leaves Libertus and Plena closer to Cor before leaving herself. Pelna turns to watch her before glancing up at Cor, the question burning behind those hazel eyes. Cor can only shake his head to keep him from asking. 

“Your Majesty,” Cor says. He sees the prince standing next to Regis as he bows. “Your highness.”

“It’s about time you come back here to report, Cor.” Regis looks down at the five from above on his throne. Cor has known the man for a long time, but even now it’s difficult to read the king’s expression behind graying whiskers. The man is in his early forties, but already starting to show the gravity of his position. “And who exactly are these four?” 

“They’re refugees from Galahd. I rescued them, so I’ve been taking care of them.” 

It’s a game now. Regis pretends not to know what Clarus has already told him.

“Since when have children ever interested you, Marshal?” 

His title is used, that means he’s screwed up in just taking in a bunch of kids without first discussing it with his king. What was Cor supposed to do? Leave them on the island when they were mewling so pathetically? They would not have lasted a day on their own. They needed him, especially now that they were in Insomnia. 

“Since I’m the one they’ve imprinted on. Monica can watch them, but if I’m gone too long...” Cor shrugs. 

“Imprinted? And just how are you going to fend for four children?” Regis sits a little straighter on his throne. Noctis beside him, looks just as he usually does these days, bored of the world. 

“Monica and I have already arranged an agreement. If I’m to deployed she will watch them and if not we have a few contacts we can get in touch with. But as far as I understand it, your majesty, I’m not to be deployed so easily, lest the Empire think it an action of war.” 

The kittens glance up at Cor. They’re unsure and confused as to what is being said, but they know it’s not the right time to speak. 

“War is already upon us, I’m afraid. But for now, no, you won’t be deployed. If you wish to truly keep the kids, I suggest you get their papers in order, Marshal. And there is the daycare you can always put them in that the rest of the Citadel employees are free to use while you do your work here.” Regis’ smile is kind, and affectionate. 

The mention of the daycare, Cor shifts his feet a little. Regis must know about the kids ability to shift, he wouldn’t have suggested the daycare with that in mind. So why? 

“Of course your majesty. Let me get the paperwork from my office and get it finished.”

There is a moment of hesitancy, just one as he stands there with Pelna clinging to his right leg and Crowe on his right. Libertus stands in front of Pelna, little arms crossed while Nyx is leaning back into Cor’s leg, calm for only a moment before he bounds towards the stairs just out of reach from Cor’s hand that goes to grab him. 

“Nyx!” he hisses. 

“Majesty?” Nyx moves head to the side.

“.....Yes.” Regis looks bemused, but whatever Nyx might say Cor is dreading. 

Nyx says nothing, instead he looks at Cor before grinning and shifts into a coeurl. Closing his eyes, Cor deflates as the coeurl tries to climb the steep steps. When he opens them again, he never took into account that Prince Noctis would come down the steps and help Nyx by holding him like one would a cat. Instead of trying to nip and bite at the prince, Nyx seems almost content in the boys arms, if Cor doesn’t know better, he can hear purring. 

“Dad! Uncle Clarus wasn’t lying.” Noctis says, a bright smile. Nyx meows back, tail flicking, but otherwise behaved. 

“So he was.” Regis hides a smile behind a hand. “And when exactly were you going to tell me about this?” 

“.....When it became relevant.” Cor shrugs. “Look, Regis, they’re just kids and don’t understand when to shift. Crowe and Nyx barely use words at the moment. I wanted them to have more time before--well this.” 

Regis laughs as Noctis brings Nyx up to him. “And Nyx, do you like it here?” 

Nyx in turn meows and his whiskers crackle. Noctis looks a little worried, but Cor knows Nyx would hardly dare to shock a kid. They talked about this just before coming here. No biting and no shocking. 

“Nyx, cut it out.” 

The coeurl pouts, if one could call it that. His whiskers droop and he gives a pitiful meow. The others stay close to Cor. Noctis sets Nyx down before he’s bounding down the steps and toward his clothes to which he picks up but does not change. Regis stands, albeit his knee does pop, but he’s still able to walk without much help, but Noctis is right by his side, watching wearily. The kid knew something was wrong. Why Regis kept him in the dark about the effects of the crystal was beyond Cor, but then there was a lot Regis hid from Noct. One day the kid would have to learn. 

“What will you do with them? I need you on missions, Cor.” Regis asks, making his way down the last step with a huff. “I can’t have you distracted by kids.” 

“I know, b-but Regis. They can’t go to just anyone. Clarus must have told you that.” 

“He did.” Regis says with a nod. He kneels down to get a better look at the four kids. “And what about you? Do you like being with Cor?” 

The kids watch the king, eyes big. Pelna peaks behind Cor’s leg, and Cor thanks the gods it’s Pelna who opens his mouth first. 

“....he saved us. And even though he made us wear these itchy things.” Pelna pulls at the shirt he’s wearing. “I like his house.” 

Crowe is nodding. Her eyes ever watchful as her hand is lightly tangled in the fabric of Cor’s pants. Libertus grabs Pelna’s hand, tugging him a little closer and away from the king. Nyx sits, clothes near him. 

“Do you want to stay with him?” Regis asks, now looking at each of them in turn. 

They all nod. 

“He gives us food,” Crowe says quietly. 

“Yes, I imagine he does.” Regis straightens. “Cor, fill out the necessary paperwork, don’t think the border patrol didn’t tell me you came in with four kids without papers. We’ll make sure they’re taken care of and if Monica happens to be deployed as well, they’ll be welcome here with Noctis and myself. Though I’m sure Clarus wouldn’t mind watching them either with the way he came back.” 

Cor lets out a sigh of relief. Regis was letting him keep the four kittens. At least now he could focus on getting them on a schedule and hopefully get them used to Insomnia. All that was left was to draft up the adoption papers and get it all finalized. He would ask him if they wanted to share his last name, but for now, he just wanted to go back to his apartment and relax. He was sure the kittens were tired of being in their clothes if Pelna’s words were anything to go by. 

“Thank you, Regis.” Cor pats Regis on the shoulder. 

“There is nothing to thank, Cor. They need a home and it’s clear where they want to stay.” Regis smiles at the four. “Just make sure to keep their shifting under wraps. If the council catch wind--”

“Yeah, I can only imagine.” 

Libertus tugs on Cor’s pants, wanting his attention. “Can we go now? Nyx says he’s hungry.” 

“....Well, you heard him, Regis. Guess I better take them back. I’ll get the paperwork done the minute I can.” Cor picks up Crowe, setting her on his shoulders before he picks up Pelna, hugging him lightly. Libertus walked beside Cor with Nyx dragging his clothes behind him. “You’re going to have to change back, Nyx. You heard his majesty, we have to make sure to keep your shifting from others.” 

Nyx huffed but nodded. 

Cor couldn’t help the grin as he left the throne room. A few weeks ago, he was a single person with only the guard to think about. Now he was a single father of four shifting kittens. How life certainly changed. 

“Oh, Cor?” 

“Yes, your majesty?” 

“This is an order. Take care of them, Cor.” Regis smiles as the doors close and Monica comes back to help Cor with the kids.


End file.
